1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of connector mounting. More particularly, the invention relates to optical connector mounting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the early 1980s, a revolution in telecommunication networks began and was spawned by the use of fiber optic technology. Advancements in optical technologies have provided optical networks with increased bandwidth capacity and have allowed network providers to transport large amounts of traffic on fiber infrastructures.
Optical connectors are commonly employed as terminations or couplings in fiber optic links and networks, and often need to be mounted on a surface, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). A large number of optical connectors are available from a variety of manufacturers. However, there are no connector mountings that can accommodate a range of connectors, for use in blind mate situations.
What is required is a solution that can provide optical connector mounting onto a surface and accommodate a wide range of connector specifications, eliminating the need for specialized blind mate connectors. What is also needed is a solution that meets this requirement in a cost-effective manner.
Heretofore, the requirement of providing an optical connector mounting which can accommodate a wide range of optical connector manufacturer specifications in a cost-effective manner has not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that addresses these requirements.
There is a need for the following embodiments. Of course, the invention is not limited to these embodiments.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method comprises: providing a connector mounting with a compressive connector bracket and a channel; inserting a connector into the connector mounting via the compressive connector bracket; and resting a connector feed assembly in the channel. According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus comprises a connector mounting including: a compressive connector bracket having a first side wall and an opposing second side wall that is substantially parallel to the first side wall; and a channel coupled to the compressive connector bracket, the channel defining a connector feed assembly pass-through slot that extends along a length of the channel and is substantially parallel to the first side wall.